The Rooftops
by Lovely White
Summary: Out of all the troubles in Blaise Zabini's life, she needs to feel alive again. Draco Malfoy is the cure for her. This is no romance, nor fluff, only lust and obsession. PG-13 for the snogging onE sHOT


The Rooftops  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I owned Draco.  
  
(A/N- This is my first song fic and also my first Harry Potter fic, I'm really excited about what you guys think. Please be easy on me. ^^)  
  
Song: The Roof  
  
Album: BUTTERFLY  
  
Artist: Mariah Carey  
  
"It wasn't raining yet  
  
But it was definitely a little misty  
  
On that warm November night  
  
And my heart was pounding  
  
My inner voice resounding  
  
Begging me to turn away  
  
But I just had to see your face  
  
To feel alive"  
  
It was the annual Yule-ball again. I stopped caring for the silly party a year ago, but I was only there because of one specific person. I casually got a glass of punch and leaned against the wall. I wore a simple black dress that showed most of my slender legs. My dark hair was carelessly laying down my back. I didn't really care about the glamour tonight. I only cared about one person being there. I waited patiently for you, hearing the faint sound of bitter rain falling on the rooftops.  
  
"And then you casually walked in the room  
  
And I was twisted  
  
In the web of my desire for you"  
  
Then there you were, Draco Malfoy, walking into the dim room. Faces turned, all gazing at the perfect magnetism. You were tall, muscular from Quiditch practice, and very good-looking. No, "good" didn't describe your looks. More like "annoyingly flawless-looking". You wore a dark green shirt with black pants. The green matched your lustrous blonde hair, as if the color was made for you and only you. With your hands in your pockets, you strolled along, like you owned the place. I felt like running to you, but I glued myself in place. I stared from my drinking glass, like a hawk, cautious of my own prey. I felt anger. I felt serene. I was tense. I was cool. I glared. I gazed. I hated you. I loved you. But most of all, I ached.  
  
Without a second of searching, you saw me. Like you sensed my careful eyes watching your every move. At first you just looked at me, with your perfect gray stare. Did you smirk? I couldn't tell because it was so dark. I didn't blush, nor shift nervously, but just stared back. Then you started your way towards my direction, my heart quickened but I tried not to show it. I tried to just keep my cool. I sipped on my drink, looking away, like you didn't matter to me. When you came over, you didn't say a word. You just took my hand, silently ordering me to be your property. And I obeyed without a resistance. Damnit. Giving in wasn't what I was supposed to do. But why else did I come here for? Inside of me knew that I came here to be yours again, because I knew I needed to feel alive by your touch. So easily you had control over me. But I didn't feel weak from it, I felt free. You wrapped your built arm around my slim waist and leaned down, your lips meeting mine. It wasn't a gentle kiss. No, you don't do shy kisses. It was real, demanding, controlling. I felt the passion rise inside again. I thought it was gone, but no, it was there all along, in the deepest depth of me. You brought it back. I felt it rise.  
  
"My apprehension blew away  
  
I only wanted you  
  
To taste my sadness  
  
As you kissed me in the dark"  
  
Remember that night? I silently told you in my kiss. ~It was a raining night, you found me outside in the quiditch field, alone. I was worrying about my tribulations, depression filling in me; I looked up at the stormy sky, letting the rain pour on me. Tears trickled down my cheeks, letting my anger out, but it didn't help much. Then you came to me. You held me as if I was asking for you. "Blaise." You said my name and only my name. You caressed me like you understood what I was going through. You embraced me as if you knew all my troubles. As if you solved everything, I surrendered to you. And all I wanted was you. You opened me up, and I surrendered all my secrets as if you actually cared. I was a loner, I had no true friend. But how easily did I just give in to you, as if we knew each other so well. Everything that distressed me disappeared. It didn't flutter away peacefully in the breeze, but it soften down, like it was dying away. I wouldn't say you were my savior. No. More like a drug. You healed me only for that moment as you kissed me in the dark. I actually felt alive for those few minutes. It was a new sensation you gave me. Ecstasy. I liked it. I started to crave for more. As the rain fell, soaking us, I kissed you harder. I tasted the raindrops on your lips. The taste was bitter sweet to my tongue. You knew I would give in, because there was not a trace showing that you were surprised. You knew everything like you've done this to every girl you knew. You probably did. I didn't know if you wanted me, I only felt what I felt. I only felt you and the fierce rain that fell on us. With your hands on my shoulder, not gently, but possessively, you caressed me, not with love, but with control. ~  
  
"Every time I feel the need  
  
I envision you caressing me  
  
And go back in time  
  
To relive the splendor of you and I  
  
On the rooftop that rainy night And so we finished the Moet  
  
And I started feeling liberated  
  
And I surrendered as you took me  
  
In your arms I was so caught up in the moment  
  
I couldn't bear to let you go  
  
So I threw caution to the wind  
  
And started listening to my longing heart  
  
And then you softly pressed your lips to mine"  
  
Now, at the ball, I laid my arms around your neck, deepening the kiss. The infatuation escaped from me. I was open, open to only you. I felt your hands rubbing down my back and I started to run my hands in your silky blonde hair, as a moan escaped from me. I couldn't get close enough to you. You didn't smell sweet. You didn't smell fresh. You smelled bitter, like rain. Everything and nothing were running through my head. I was only sure of my emotions of lust, crave, and obsession.  
  
"And feelings surfaced  
  
I'd suppressed for such a long time  
  
(And I was lifted)  
  
And for a while I forgot  
  
The sorrow and the pain  
  
And melted with you as we stood  
  
There in the rain "  
  
Then you stopped; I knew that the time would come. You let go, I felt like I was going to stumble. I felt like I couldn't support my own weight. I felt the passion leaving me. You moved away, but I didn't want you to go. "I love you." I whispered, like that would stop you from leaving, but I didn't know if you heard me. No, I didn't love you, but I wanted you. I wanted your touch, your embrace of sympathy. I knew it was all fake, but I didn't care about any of that. You just looked into my eyes with your usually smirk, like I was a blind fool. I didn't feel heart broken. Because the only thing I thought about was how many more seconds I would be with you. You kissed me skillfully for one last long time, and then you left me. Then everything came back to me. I could hear the music again, and the people dancing and talking. I heard the usual uncoordinated world again. I leaned back at the wall, closing my eyes. Feeling drained.  
  
"Last night I dreamed  
  
That I whispered the words  
  
I love you, boy  
  
And touched you so very subtly  
  
As we were kissing goodbye  
  
(Pretty baby, how I'm missing you)"  
  
The noises pounded my thoughts. I tried to let it destroy the voices in my head. I didn't want to think anymore. I desired you. You created a new me, like a phoenix, born out of it's own ashes. And I hated you. Because I realized you're killing me internally. I'm obsessed with you, Draco Malfoy, your kiss, and your touch. And you know this. This is just all a big amusing game for you, isn't it? You're just using me to feel control. Behind that beautiful mask of yours, your power hungry, because I felt it in you. Worn out, I just stood there, feeling the sound of the familiar bitter rain that was pelting on the rooftops.  
  
"Every time I feel the need  
  
I envision you caressing me  
  
And go back in time  
  
To relive the splendor of you and I  
  
On the rooftop that rainy night"  
  
( A/N- I think Mariah Carey writes beautiful songs.. She has a talent of making complicated feelings into words. Anyways.. tell me what you guys think. Go review now!! ^^) 


End file.
